Mgnienia
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Gaara staje się mistrzem odwracania uwagi (choć działa to tylko na jedną osobę), Sasuke podróżuje w czasie, a Sakura w końcu traci cierpliwość. Sugestia slashu wkrada się sporadycznie. Oto moje drabble i fabularne króliczki, zawsze sto słów bez tytułu.
1. A pod parasolem (Lee, Gaara)

Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek napisała drabble, więc można uznać, że to moje pierwsze.

Sto słów bez tytułu. „Naruto" nie należy do mnie.

* * *

Jedynym, co Lee słyszał, był łomot tak głośny, jakby stali pośród rozbijających się fal. Zacisnął zęby, przymrużył oczy i osłonił się dodatkowo ręką, mimo że piach mijał ich w swojej szaleńczej pogoni za zdobyczą. Przez szpary widział, jak Gaara rozkłada parasol z trzaskiem, który bardziej sobie wyobrażał, niż mógł usłyszeć.

Nagle, wszystko ustało.

Podniósł wzrok. Każdy wrogi shinobi był już uwięziony. Zęby dalej trzymał zaciśnięte. _Pamiętał_ …

Gaara przewiesił mu rękę przez ramię w geście tak idiotycznie swobodnym, że nawet Neji nie umiałby tego skomentować.

– To działa – skonstatował z odcieniem zdziwienia.

Krew spływała po brzegu parasola, a Lee tylko się rumienił.


	2. Tym razem (Sasuke)

Te drabble powstają w większości z pomysłów, które oryginalnie miały zajmować dużo więcej miejsca. Ale zaczęłam bać się, że jeśli nie teraz i nie tak, to nigdy się za nie nie zabiorę. Czasami niezwykle trudno zmieścić się w stu słowach. I nawet gdy już to zrobię, one dalej mnie kuszą.

Czy przy każdym kolejnym wstawionym tekście należy wspomnieć, że nie, „Naruto" nie należy do mnie? Czy umawiamy się, że po pierwszym razie staje się to oczywiste.

* * *

To małe rzeczy, które wciąż, po tylu latach, się liczą. Długie włosy Sakury powiewające na wietrze. Naruto w roli idioty, który daje się zranić. Kakashi-sensei… Kakashi-sensei, który pozwala im myśleć, że jest martwy.

Może należy pozwolić sprawom toczyć się ich naturalnym biegiem. Ale nie potrafi. _Sakura… Naruto… Nie pozwolę!_

Otwiera oczy. Trzy tomoe wynurzają się jak czarne krople w jego Sharinganie. Suchy trzask chidori brzmi jak powrót do domu.

Demoniczni Bracia są pokonani.

Klatka piersiowa Sasuke rozrywa się.

– Nie wiem, jak opanowałeś tę technikę – oddech Kakashiego na jego szyi jest gorący. – Ale przegrałeś, ujawniając się tak szybko, _Itachi_.


	3. Kolejny cios (Sakura)

To, jak w oryginale została potraktowana większość postaci żeńskich, naprawdę mnie drażni. Podejrzewam, że dlatego ta część, która w zamyśle miała być zabawna, wyszła ostatecznie tak, jak wyszła.

* * *

– Naruto, kocham cię.

– To jakiś żart?! Nie jest nawet zabawny!

 _Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie patrzeć z pogardą._

– Nienawidzę ludzi, którzy sami siebie okłamują.

 _Ale Naruto? Cóż za rozczarowanie._

Pamięta dwóch chłopców, walczących ze sobą na dachu szpitala, obietnicę oraz to, że ostatecznie obydwaj odeszli.

Sharingan, Kyūbi, wszystkie przeklęte pieczęcie, które powinny uniemożliwić jej osiągnięcie celu. Sasuke patrzy na nich z góry i jest tak pewny siebie, że ma ochotę zwymiotować.

Jego czaszka pęka pod wpływem uderzenia.

Naruto wrzeszczy gdzieś w oddali, ale to już nie ma znaczenia.

 _To nie ja się okłamuję_ , myśli Sakura i zadaje kolejny cios.


	4. Osobliwa forma odwiedzin (Neji, Tenten)

Choć mam niejasne podejrzenia, że syn Lee jest również synem Tenten, pomysł ten pozostawiam do późniejszego wykorzystania (może nigdy. W końcu nie wszyscy zaraz muszą kończyć ze sobą nawzajem, a ona da radę żyć zwyczajnie sama).

Z początku rzecz miała nosić tytuł: _Widzisz, ja tu tylko przelotem_ , ale się nie zmieścił i może tak jest lepiej.

Ten drabble był w całości pisany z myślą o mizerykordii. Postaram się wkrótce stworzyć o nich coś dłuższego. Może jakieś życzenia?

* * *

Stała pod prysznicem, gdy tuż obok niej zmaterializowała się postać.

Wrzasnęła. Neji podrapał się po głowie.

– Trochę nie wcelowałem, wybacz.

Gdy wyszła, ubrana i z dwoma kunaiami w ręku, oszust wyjadał jej budyń z lodówki.

– Jesteś najgorszym shinobi, jakiego spotkałam w życiu.

Kunai przeszedł na wylot.

– Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? – spytała, szarpiąc się beznadziejnie w tym osobliwym genjutsu.

– Z pewnością nie tak wita się zmarłego przyjaciela – odparł, nadąsany. Nikt nie umiałby tego podrobić, nawet Wieczny Ry… eee, Kopiujący Kakashi.

Potrząsnęła głową. To podejście!

– Jeśli chcesz łez i uścisków, poszukaj kogoś innego, halucynacjo.

Neji był zaskakująco stały pod jej rękami.


	5. Motywy

Dziękuję za komentarze!

* * *

Płomień w jaskini ledwo oświetla ich twarze. Białe stworzenia mkną po ścianach.

Mężczyzna o czarnych włosach obserwuje całe otoczenie. Co jakiś czas, nie ma wątpliwości, jego oczy przybierają osobliwy kolor.

To nie tak, że nie zna tego widoku.

– Co ja tu robię? – pyta chyba setny raz, ale nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi.

Inni przychodzą i odchodzą. Czeka, aż mężczyzna zrobi to samo. To nigdy się nie dzieje.

Nagle do jaskini wkracza nowy człowiek.

– Co ona tu robi?! – wrzeszczy.

Ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że rozpoznaje ten głos. Wewnątrz rozpoczyna się piekło.

– W samą porę, Obito – mówi mężczyzna.

Obito klęka przy niej i zaczyna płakać.

* * *

Tak abstrahując od wszystkiego, czy nie macie wrażenia, że Kabuto przyzwał rozczarowująco mało kobiet? Walka Tsunade i Kushiny mogłaby być kawałem widowiska.


	6. Wstyd

Jest młody, silny, wspaniały i cieszy się zaufaniem najważniejszych. To nawet satysfakcjonujące i wielkie, wreszcie coś, ale ostatecznie brak w tym konkretów.

Zwoje przelewają się przed jego oczami, naiwni starcy nie bronią mu dostępu do niczego, a gdy bronią, w delikatnych słowach dyplomatów, on sięga po nie tak czy inaczej.

Pewnego dnia znajduje to, po co, zdaje się, ruszał.

Kobieta patrzy na niego oczami, w których pobłyskuje złoto. Przez sekundę czuje się kompletny.

„ Co ty wyprawiasz, synku?", mówi.

„Proszę… Proszę…", mówi i z ruchem jego dłoni rozsypuje się w powietrzu.

Potem on chodzi, macha rękami i mamrocze coś do siebie.


	7. Ze skazą (Orochimaru)

Orochimaru uśmiecha się, z łba Mandy obserwując bitwę rozgrywającą się w dole, jak pan i władca, którym tutaj jest w istocie.

Zwycięzcom będzie darowane, a przegrani pójdą na przekąski, eksperymenty, części zapasowe. Mogło się gdzieś w zakamarkach ich mięśni, szkieletu, galarety mózgu ukryć coś interesującego.

Nie… Oczywiście, nie. Dlatego są tam w dole, tacy trochę… gorsi jakby, mniej zaradni, mniej… mniej apetyczni. Całkiem płaskie umysły, przeciętne umiejętności.

\- Mamo, proszę, nie mogę! – Krzyk jest potwierdzeniem. Trzeba przetestować nową technikę, tak.

Tylko dlaczego sam wzdryga się? Musi być zmęczony. Zaraz poczuje zadowolenie, że ta słabość, wada nieudanego eksperymentu, została należycie ukarana.


	8. I tego nie pamiętać

Skąd ten płomień po środku? Czy to on go rozpalił?

Niewiele pamięta. Właściwie, jeśli ma być ze sobą szczery, nie pamięta niczego.

Czasami czakra, ta, która do niego nie należy, robi to z jego głową.

Ktoś przysiada się. Przez chwilę wbija wzrok w ziemię, zdruzgotany faktem, że się odważono. Zerka w tamtą stronę i zamiera.

 _Przecież…_

 _Ale to znaczy._

 _Ja nie żyję_.

– Kochała cię ponad wszystko – mówi ze smutnym uśmiechem.

– Dlaczego więc nie przyszła? Po śmierci znów postanowiłeś karmić mnie kłamstwami.

– To dlatego, że ona żyje w…

Czupryna Naruto niemal razi oczy.

 _Nie sądziłem, że brak Shukaku będzie tak bolesny._


	9. Przesłanie (Sakura)

Tutaj nawet nie udaję subtelności, a usprawiedliwić mogę się tylko tym, że oryginał nie bawił się w nią nigdy, może podczas krótkich wystąpień Itachiego, kiedyś, dawno temu.

Ale poważnie, jakie jest przesłanie tej mangi?

* * *

 _Łatwo pokonać przeznaczenie, gdy ma się w brzuchu nieskończone źródło czakry_ , myśli Sakura, ale ani jedno drgnięcie twarzy nie zdradza tych myśli. _A ja skończę z Sasuke. Bo czego Naruto chce, to zawsze dostaje_.

O wilku mowa. Sakura wygłasza kilka pustych zdań, bo tylko do tego się nadaje, dosięgnięcie szczytów kontroli czakry, lata treningów, wszystkie lekcje Tsunade zapomniane, gdy ma do czynienia z mężczyzną swojego życia. Sasuke radzi sobie z nią wedle starego zwyczaju.

Gdy genjutsu zaciska się wszędzie wokół, przez chwilę marzy o tym, by Madara zgniótł ich jak krnąbrne robaki.

Ale życzenia takich jak ona rzadko zostają wysłuchane.


	10. Czarne chmury (Naruto)

Kapelusz Hokage jest zawsze czysty. Z początku tego nie zauważa, potem myśli, że ktoś po prostu zabiera go i czyści lub wymienia.

Gdy idzie do Ichiraku, nieraz twarze w tłumie wydają mu się niewyraźne. Może traci ostrość wzroku?

Czasem budzi się w nocy. Jest ciepło, ale nie gorąco, jesień nie przeszła dotąd w łagodną zimę. Bo od jakiegoś czasu, chyba jeszcze od wojny, pory roku są wyblakłe, miękkie, podobne jedna do drugiej.

Hinata przewraca się na drugi bok a on wygląda przez okno. I niebo jest czerwone. Nie tak czerwone, jak czasami bywało kiedyś, wcześniej. Przez nieboskłon podróżują czarne chmury.

* * *

Z okazji faktu, że wreszcie dobiłam do dziesiątego drabble'a, chciałam, żeby był niezwykły. Wykorzystałam więc jeden z moich bardziej oryginalnych pomysłów, bo choć teoria ta wydaje się dość oczywista, nie zauważyłam, by ktoś dotychczas na nią wpadł.

Jeśli się nie zorientowaliście, chodzi o to, że wszystko, co dzieje się po Nieskończonym Tsukuyomi, jest w rzeczywistości wizją Naruto wywołaną przez nie. Dość cukierkowy ciąg dalszy mangi i anime, w którym główny bohater zyskuje wszystko, o czym marzył i więcej, zostaje zastąpiony ponurym i całkiem prawdopodobnym zakończeniem.


	11. Czerwone chmury (Shikamaru)

– Dokąd idziemy tym razem? – Chōji zadał rutynowe pytanie i by dodać do niego mocy, podkreślił chrupnięciem chipsa.

– Do knajpy barbecue – odparł ani na moment nie zwalniając.

– Chodzimy coś zjeść od tygodni – zauważył Chōji w zupełnie dla siebie niecharakterystyczny sposób. Ino wbiła mu łokieć w bok.

Shikamaru westchnął. Stała się spostrzegawcza.

Spojrzał na nich z typowym dla siebie połączeniem znudzenia i powagi.

– Jestem głodny – odparł płaskim tonem.

– Może popatrzymy na chmury?

Shikamaru przymknął oczy. Przypomniał sobie czerwone kształty na czarnym materiale i zadrżał.

– Postanowione! – Klasnęła. – Skoro tak bardzo się bronisz przed jedzeniem, będziecie mi nosić zakupy!

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.


End file.
